


so take the good stuff, honey

by skyclectic



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, feel special, mina is a princess, sana's leather jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyclectic/pseuds/skyclectic
Summary: “Mina?” Sana’s gaze is steady, still waters that Mina can anchor herself in.God, Mina thinks to herself, almost desperately,if I can have just one thing in this world, it would be you. I only want you.





	so take the good stuff, honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZeroHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroHorizon/gifts).

> this is a completely self-indulgent piece that i wrote over a few hours. title and all inspiration from wasted youth by fletcher that i've had on repeat the whole day. 
> 
> \---
> 
> also, for julie. just because, (and because it's misana too).

you're the ultimate high that i'm tripping on  
you're the edge of the cliff that i'm hanging on  
until tomorrow comes  
this is how we run  
  
so take the good stuff, honey  
that money just won't buy  
spend it up, up however we like  
  
it's my life  
if i'm gonna waste it  
gonna waste it on you  
  
_\--wasted youth, fletcher_

Mina’s in her bathroom, just finishing up her nightly routine when she hears a familiar thump and a muffled curse from her bedroom. She lets out a little fond sigh, because no matter how many times she tells Sana not to climb in through the window, Sana is stubborn and one of these days, there’s going to be a broken bone or two that Mina will have to deal with. 

There’s a hushed whisper of her name and then two soft thuds that Mina knows is the sound of Sana’s boots thrown haphazardly into a corner of Mina’s room. Sana hates wearing shoes and she never listens when Mina tells her to put them away neatly. It’s a miracle her parents still have no clue Sana sneaks into their home almost every other night, what with all the noise Sana makes. But then again, Mina’s room is in the East Wing, directly on the opposite end of the master bedroom so the chances of them finding out are slim to none.

“Myoui Mina, if you don’t come out here right now, I’m going to leave,” Sana calls, a bite of impatience in her voice even though the threat is empty and they both know it.

Mina gives it a few more seconds, adjusting the collar of her silk pyjamas, before she steps away from the marble sink.

“No you won’t,” Mina says, leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom. She takes in the way Sana is a starfish right smack in the middle of her bed, legs dangling off the edge and her pink hair spread out over Mina’s expensive white sheets.

“One day, I just might surprise you, you know,” there’s a cheeky glint in Sana’s eye, a teasing quirk at the corner of her lips, as she props herself up on her elbow and catches Mina’s gaze.

Mina just rolls her eyes but she doesn’t move, even when that glint in Sana’s eye dissolves into something softer and she smiles at Mina, tender and full of so much that Mina doesn’t feel she deserves. 

Sana holds out her hand, her gaze locked onto Mina’s face. “C’mere.”

It scares Mina still, how easily she gives in; always drawn into Sana’s gravity, her heart in a freefall that she’s powerless to resist. Five steps and her fingers are laced with Sana’s, and she’s standing in between Sana’s legs, looking down at the one she’s come to love more than she’s ever loved anyone or anything.

“Hi,” Sana murmurs, tilting her face up and squeezing Mina’s hand in a wordless request.

Mina cups her face, tangles her fingers in Sana’s cotton candy hair and lets herself fall forward. She kisses away Sana’s surprised giggle when her back hits the mattress. 

“Hi,” Mina whispers in between kisses, her head already spinning slightly because Sana is intoxicating and Mina always feels too much whenever they do this.

Sana’s tongue sweeps over her bottom lip and Mina deepens the kiss, scratching lightly at Sana’s scalp and swallowing the sharp exhale Sana lets out. 

“You don’t play fair,” Sana pouts, her breathing uneven, when Mina finally pulls away seconds later. 

Mina shrugs, completely unapologetic then she scratches at Sana’s scalp again, biting down the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing at Sana’s involuntary shiver. Sana narrows her eyes dangerously but Mina puts a stop to any protests by leaning in for another gentle kiss.

“Wanna watch a movie?” she asks, rolling off Sana and settling against the pillows. 

She watches as Sana shifts to her feet, and heads for the coat rack near Mina’s wardrobe. Sana shrugs off her leather jacket and hangs it up in a smooth, effortless move that makes something in Mina’s heart flutter recklessly. 

Sana doesn’t reply until she’s under the covers too, curled up against Mina’s side. “Is it going to be another Marvel hero thing I won’t understand?” 

“How about we do one of the Harry Potter movies?” Mina presses a kiss to Sana’s temple when Sana squeals in excited agreement. “You’re such a potterhead."

“So are you, Miss I-am-so-in-love-with-Hermione-Granger,” Sana shoots back, fingers dancing over Mina’s side, trying to sneak a tickle.

Mina grabs Sana’s hand in warning then softens when Sana raises her eyebrow in challenge. It overwhelms her suddenly, the ocean of love and affection she feels for Sana. She doesn’t know how she’s lucky enough to find someone that loves her for who she is, someone that sees past the glitter and glamour of her family name and all the wealth that comes with it. She doesn’t know how she’s lucky enough to be the one Sana comes back to over and over again. 

“Mina?” Sana’s gaze is steady, still waters that Mina can anchor herself in. 

_God _ , Mina thinks to herself, almost desperately, _ if I can have just one thing in this world, it would be you. I only want you. _

“The only one I’m in love with is you,” Mina says, and the heart-breaking smile that blossoms on Sana’s face rivals the warmth of a million suns. 

Sana leans up and presses her lips against the underside of Mina’s jaw, branding her words into Mina’s skin. “I love you too, Mitang.”

A week after Mina’s 21st birthday, she finds herself sitting before both her parents. She wonders if her parents are going to tell her that they’ve changed their minds and are taking back her trust fund until she’s older, even if she’s already of legal age in Japan. 

But, there’s a heavy tension that seems to fill in all the space in her father’s study room. Mina tries her best not to squirm, keeping her posture perfect, because perfect is how her parents expect her to be. 

Her father’s face is gravely serious, as he fixes Mina with an appraising look, calculative almost. Beside him, her mother’s sipping her tea, composed and elegant in a disaffected kind of way. There’s something about the way they’re both studying her, like as though they’re waiting for Mina to break or slip up; to be anything less than the perfect ideal they’ve long set out for her since she was born.

Everything about it makes knots form in Mina’s stomach. An unsettling foreboding that sets her teeth on edge and makes her think of running away, of catching sunsets with Sana on rooftops just like she does in her dreams.

“The Okada family has a son,” her father finally says and Mina feels her heart sink because she knows, she _ knows _ where this is going. “Kenji is two years older than you and in law school.”

“He’ll make a fine husband,” Mina’s mother chimes in, setting her teacup down onto its saucer, and reaching out to place it on the coffee table in front of her. The sound of expensive bone china against the table echoes too loudly. “And it will help your father to strengthen his business."

_I don’t care about the business _ , Mina thinks but cannot seem to force the words out beyond the tangle of weeds in her throat. _ I never did and I never have._

“It’s the proper thing to do,” her mother continues, a note of finality in her voice like it’s already been decided even though Mina has neither agreed nor made any sound since she first stepped into the room. “It’s time to stop wasting your life, Mina. Don’t think we don’t know about that _ girl _ you sneak into our house."

Mina’s ears are ringing. She doesn’t register anything else of the conversation, doesn’t even register that her parents have known about Sana all along. Everything is white noise and splintering under her feet. 

The only thing keeping her from breaking apart completely is a memory that swims to the front of her mind; Sana, laughing so hard her eyes turn into crescent moons and her cheeks flush a pretty red. Mina doesn’t remember the lame joke she told to make Sana laugh that hard, but she remembers Sana, bright and iridescent, colour that floods over the monochrome grey that makes up her life. 

Later, when moonlight filters in through the open window in silvery ribbons, Mina is ready. She waits, curled up in the armchair in the corner of her room, eyes fixed on the window. The moment she catches sight of a flash of pink just beneath the window sill, Mina rushes over.

Sana is startled when Mina suddenly appears in front of her, and almost loses her grip on the ledge she’s holding on to. Thank god Mina has quick reflexes; she somehow manages to catch Sana’s wrist with one hand, with fingers from her other hand twisted into that leather jacket Sana loves so much.

It’s clumsy but they end up safely on the floor of Mina’s room, breathless with laughter and adrenaline. When Mina opens her eyes again, all she sees is a halo of muted pink hair and the edges of Sana’s smile.

“Hi, honey,” Mina closes the distance between them, tugging Sana down by her jacket instead of leaning up.

Sana’s laughing into the kiss but her hands are cradled around Mina’s face, a little cold because Sana’s always had bad circulation. 

Mina doesn’t mind though. It’s just another reminder that Sana is real, that what they have is real and not just a figment of Mina’s imagination. Like Yuri the ballerina, who kept Mina company through most of her childhood, helping her breathe when her parents measure her growth in expectations instead of unconditional love. Yuri, who only exists in her head, but carries her through the heartbreak of being forced to give up her own ballerina dreams. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Sana’s voice pulls her back to reality like the first breath of fresh air after being underwater for too long.

Mina blinks at the layered concern in Sana’s eyes. She reaches out and tucks a stray strand of hair behind Sana’s ear, and tries for a smile. “Can we go get milkshakes?”

Sana’s forehead creases at the shift in conversation but she’s known Mina long enough to not push, to wait until Mina is ready to tell her.

“Sure,” she agrees with a brief reassuring kiss to Mina’s forehead, before getting to her feet and pulling Mina up with her. “Do you need to get changed first?”

Mina shakes her head. She tugs on Sana’s elbow when her girlfriend turns to the window, already prepared to climb out again. “My parents left for Singapore a few hours ago. Let’s go out the front door.”

Sana allows Mina to take her hand, leading her out of the room and down the hallway. Mina’s not looking at Sana, but she can imagine the look on Sana’s face as they walk past luxurious artwork, feet making no noise on the plush carpets. There is a soft gasp from behind her just as Mina turns the corner to where the main staircase is, leading down to the grand foyer below. 

Mina lets out a weary exhale, and stops walking. She turns around and in Sana’s eyes, the same ones Mina always finds comfort in, is the glittery reflection of the chandelier her parents spent too much money on. Mina hates it, hates the way her family’s wealth taints everything she touches, everything she loves.

Sana tears her eyes away from the chandelier the moment she catches Mina looking at her. She opens her mouth, as if to apologise, but Mina shakes her head. None of this is Sana’s fault anyway, and Mina doesn’t need apologies. She just needs Sana. Always.

“It’s just -“ Mina starts, then stops because she doesn’t quite know how to say the next part without Sana feeling sorry for her. 

“I love you for who you are, Mina,” Sana tells her, when Mina fails to find her words. 

The knot in Mina’s chest loosens a little, and she takes in a deep breath, letting the air expand her lungs to their fullest before she exhales slowly.

“It’s just a house,” she tries again, drawing strength from Sana’s hand which finds its way to hers. “It was never a home. Just a house with expensive things my parents buy.”

“I love you,” Sana says in reply and the storm clouds in Mina’s chest fade away. What’s left is everything Sana has given her, painting her clear skies shades of love that makes Mina feel brave, like she can take on the world. 

They’re sitting in a small 24-hour diner, finishing up the last of their milkshakes. They’re the only ones here and it’s nice, peaceful. Sana’s occupied with her phone, looking up something and coyly evading every question Mina asks her about what she’s searching for. In the end, Mina settles for watching her, committing every bit of Sana to memory. 

“Found it!” Sana has a smug triumphant grin plastered on her face, and it’s endearing, even with the smudge of chocolate milkshake on her chin. 

Mina reaches over and thumbs it away, before wiping her thumb on the sleeve of Sana’s shirt.

“Hey!” Sana is indignant but her eyes betray her, dancing with the kind of light Mina could spend hours getting lost in. “This is my favourite sweater, okay. You’re so gonna pay for dry cleaning."

Mina shrugs, completely unapologetic and makes a point of tugging on Sana’s leather jacket, currently draped over her shoulders because _ you’re gonna freeze, Mitang, here wear this _. 

“You don’t love it as much as this jacket, though.”

Sana huffs, sulking for exactly 15 seconds (Mina counts silently in her head) before her eyes light up again. 

“I found this movie drive-in an hour or so from here that’s screening all of the Pirate of the Caribbean movies tonight. If we go now, we’ll probably be in time to catch the last two movies or something. You love Jack Sparrow and that pretty pirate actress, right?”

“She’s not in the last two movies,” Mina says then smiles gently at Sana’s expectant look. “You don’t have to try so hard, Satang. We don’t have to go. I just like spending time with you.”

Sana’s eyes don’t lose their sparkle. “In that case, wanna watch the sunrise with me? I know a special place.”

Mina gets to her feet and waits for Sana to do the same. Then she holds out her hand. “Let’s go."

There’s still a couple of hours to go by the time Sana pulls up to the clearing on the top of a cliff that overlooks the city. It’s a pocket of magic that feels like it’s a world away from the hustle and grind of everyday life. 

Mina first marvels at the view, drinking it in, then she marvels at Sana, at how extraordinary she is to have found magic where none exists. 

They lie on the hood of Sana’s car, talking about nothing in particular and tracing constellations in the sky, as they wait for the new day.

When the sky becomes brushstrokes of pink and orange hues, Sana sits up, supporting herself with her elbows. She’s absorbed in taking the sunrise in, mesmerised and filled with wonder. It prompts a smile to bloom on Mina’s face as she watches the golden rays catch on Sana’s cheeks and threading sunshine into Sana’s hair.

_If I can only have one thing in this world, it would be you _, Mina thinks, just before she reaches out to cup Sana’s cheek.

Sana turns to her right away, blinking in confusion and she tilts her head in a silent question. Mina just tips their foreheads together, and kisses her, hard enough to bruise. She pours everything she feels for Sana into the kiss, hoping that it’s enough because words never are. 

They’re both flushed and breathless when Mina pulls away. Sana’s eyes are closed, eyelashes fluttering and her lips are swollen, smudged with Mina’s lipgloss. 

Mina closes her eyes too, just for a second, and thinks about the letter she left on her father’s study table hours ago. A formality, something that’s less of a goodbye and more of a declaration. _ It’s my life to waste, and this is what I choose. Sana is the life I choose. _

Mina opens her eyes again and takes in a deep, steadying breath. “Run away with me.”

Sana’s eyes fly open then searches over Mina’s face with an intensity that turns Mina’s heartbeat into a staccato rhythm against her ribs. She’s suddenly seized with an unrelenting kind of fear; that Sana will say no, that Sana will force her to go back to her parents, that Sana will leave her.

Slowly, tentatively, a smile blossoms on Sana’s face and she’s _ beautiful _, a thousand times more beautiful than any sunrise. 

“We’ll go wherever you want to go, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> @skyclectic on twitter and https://curiouscat.me/skyclectic on cc
> 
> so, come drop by to say hi or share your thoughts or ask me anything, really. <3


End file.
